fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lucy Wolfie
Lucy Wolfie '- Postać stworzona przez LucyHeartfilia001. ''Jest osóbką niezwykle tajemniczą, co dodaje jej uroku. Przez jej przeszłość boi się zaufać ludziom, od czego wyjątkiem jest Izabela z którą poczuła wyjątkową więź. Szybko stały się przyjaciółkami. Wygląd Powszechny obserwator Lucy jest opaloną szatynką z zielonymi końcówkami. Ubóstwia wszystko co jest w kropki, w tym oczywiście sukienki. Mimo młodego wieku zrobiła sobie zielone "ala'ombre" co czasami nie współgra z jej strojem, lecz nawet wtedy potrafi zaradzić i nienawidzi gdy ktoś chce jej obciąć lub pofarbować włosy na normalny kolor. Na jej nogach zawsze są albo szczęśliwe (zielone) converse, albo (również zielone) kapcie-króliczki. To widziałby powszechny obserwator. Bardziej dokładny obserwator Bardziej dokładny obserwator zauważy że ma bardzo inteligentny wyraz twarzy oraz błyszczące pełne nadziei oczy w których czasami widać cień pogardy. Skóra jej jest gładka i miękka, a na czole ma bliznę w kształcie serca. Do tego oczywiście, każdy zauważy że jest ładna. Charakter i osobowość Charakter i osobowość Lucy dzieli się na trzy części, które ona opisuje "ta dobra", "ta zła" i "dziecko". "Ta dobra" Miła przyjacielska i nieśmiała, lubiąca ciszę lecz nie gardząca rozmową. Przez swoje przeżycia wydaję się być zamknięta na nowości i nieufna, jednak ona po prostu przyzwyczaiła się że jesli ktoś zwraca na nią uwagę to tylko po to by jej podokuczać. Mówią że "muchy by nie skrzywdziła", jednak jej druga strona świadczy o czymś innym. Trzeba też dodać, że jest nieuleczalną romantyczką... "Ta zła" Egoistyczna i próżna, często wywyższając się i podnosząca głos. Gdy się uśmiecha można ją skojarzyć z usatysfakcjonowanym mordercą po zabiciu kolejnej ofiary. Sprawia wrażenie sadystki i potrafi wdać się w bójkę. Gdy zaczyna odzywać się jej zła strona, widać że jest doskonałą manipulantką i wszyscy grają jak im gra. Strona ta zdaje się być przeciwieństwem znanej wszystkim Lucy, jednak to dalej ta sama dziewczyna i wiele cech z tą "drugą stroną" jest wspólnych. "Dziecko" Jeśli Lucy komuś zaufa, zauważy on że ma strasznie dziecinną naturę. Cały czas ogląda bajki, ma pokój pełen maskotek i lalek. To jej tak zwane przez Izę "prawdziwe ja". Nikt z "zewnątrz" nie wie jaka jest "na prawdę" i dziewczyna woli żeby tak zostało. Wyjaśnienie tych cech W przeszłości dziewczyna naprawdę przeżyła wiele złego. Ma na swoim kącie nie jedną próbę samobójczą. Druga strona ukształtowała się całkiem niechcący, gdy dziewczyna starała się dowartościować. Trzecia to prawdopodobnie nadrobienie "straconego dzieciństwa". Żadna ze stron jednak nie przypomina charakteru przeciętnej dziewczyny w jej wieku. Inaczej : Lucy ma roztrojenie jaźni Zainteresowania i umiejętności Muzyka Dziewczyna od najmłodszych lat uwielbia muzykę. Rozwija się w tym kierunku znakomicie. Nigdy nie oceniła, czy tańczy dobrze czy źle, więc tego nie wie dokładnie, za to to że śpiewa cudownie jest nie do pominięcia. To często jej pomaga, choćby gdy jest odpychana. Mówi wtedy w duchu ,,Przynajmniej mam mój głos. Kiedyś im pokażę! Ja będę światowej sławy gwiazdą estrady, a oni, ludzie z gorszych klas, będą mówili że mnie znają i że się "przyjaźniliśmy", ha!" I prawda, śpiewa lepiej niż większość uczestników "The voice of USA", jeśli nie lepiej od wszystkich, a ma dopiero 8 lat Pisarstwo Dziewczyna, jako iż jest "nieuleczalną romantyczką", uwielbia wyobrażać sobie przeróżne scenki miłosne (Pocałunek Fineasza i Izabeli, Spacer Baljeeta i Ginger...) Kiedyś postanowiła założyć bloga o swoich przyjaciołach, nadając im inne imiona. Gdy wymyślała to wszystko i pisała o tym, ujawnił się u niej ten talent, najprawdopodobniej spowodowany tym że czyta mnóstwo książek. Malarstwo Dziewczyna ślicznie maluje. Nic dodać, nic ująć. Sport Lucy jest bardzo wysportowana, co ujawni się kiedyś tam w odcinku którymś tam. Relacje '''Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Lucy o Izie : Lucy ma ogromne zaufanie do Izabeli. Dobrze wie że może jej powiedzieć wszystko, mimo iż zna ją krótko. Szczerze ją podziwia za tak wielkie zaufanie do ludzi, odwagę i szczerość. Gdy jest "tą złą", tylko Iza potrafi przemówić jej do rozumu. Za to gdy jest "dzieckiem", wszystko co dziecinne robi z Izą (skaczą po łóżku, oglądają bajki dla małych dzieci itp.). Do tej pory nie może uwierzyć że Iza akceptuje jej dziwną naturę. Mimo to jednak bywają chwile w których się kłócą, jednak gdy tylko wykrzyczą co leży im na duszy, od razu się godzą. Potrafią porozumieć się nawet i bez słów. Iza o Lucy : ... Fineasz Flynn ... Ferb Fletcher ... Inni ... Historia ... Proces tworzenia ... = Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie